アルトネリコ:死の出産
by Kenchi123
Summary: And, once again, to his beloved Goddess the boy returned, overcoming countless hardships.His body was clad in wounds,but he was full of hope For, in his hand was the seedling of the Divine Tree...
1. Prologue

Ar tonelico:The Girl Who's Song Rang the Bells of Dispair  
or  
Ar tonelico:The Birth of Dispair  
**First I would like to say:I do NOT own Ar tonelico or anything related to it(except for this story and the hymns I created).****Credit for translation of Shelanoir's Forest/**シャラノワールの森** and Ec Tisia goes to Lazy of A Reyvateil's Melody.  
**

アルトネリコ

シャラノワールの森  
saa liv ar utti ZeeiFaLea...  
afarrss Shelanoir Teru enn Ryugg...  
sstaary natell faara sos crnnar gryuune  
wwouter tiilr kaa afarrss...

"lia...Ellia!...Ellia!"  
"Mmm...five more minutes...please..."  
"Five more minutes and Wart'll have you expelled! Wake up!"  
Ellia shot up from her deep slumber, "W-What!"  
Her younger sister, Elisa giggled at her wide-eyed expression, "You missed the first class...",she sighed, "Wart said you have one more chance to redeem yourself..."  
Ellia dived out of her warm,pink,fluffy bed and headed towards the door,only to recieve a laugh from her younger sister.  
"You really are stupid,huh?",she joked, "You're leaving all your supplies and...",she trailed off.  
"You're wearing nothing but a large T-Shirt..."

_Let me unfold "ZeeiFaLea" - the story of being together with Gods...  
Let me tell the story of the Goddess of Plants, and Ryugg of the Teru tribe...  
And this story I shall sing, it will be about a mysterious Forest of Flowers blooming in chaos..._

U-TA Academy(U-TAアカデミー),where Ellia and her sister Elisa stayed, and studied,was a massive brick building. The "theme",Ellia guessed,was blue, because inside, everything was blue:the walls, the carpet-even the bathroom floor had blue tiles! Ellia dashed through the usually full-but now empty halls of the building.

_There must be classes going on_, she thought,_I hope I'm not in too much trouble..._

She finally reached a classroom,deep within the school building. She made her way through the empty room.

_Wart must not be having class...phew,that would be embarrassing..._

She knocked on the door in the back of the room, "Um...?"

"Come in Ellia",squawked a weird,male voice that sound like a cross between a man,a frog and a duck.

Ellia stepped into the neat, little office of her teacher.

"Uhhh...so about today..."

Wart spun around in his chair,he was a little man with a big nose and little tiny glass, and by the way, he was round.

"Orvaghnn convinced me to give you another chance,"he took some papers off of his desk and handed them to Ellia, "Your assignment,goodbye".

_crana gloon efarr mede yasa seel  
wsyera syat eell revv sstaary..._

_Deep inside that overgrown Forest  
Maybe, one story is soon coming to an end..._

アルトネリコ

**How was it, please review it! I included more details than I did in the story, is brought to you by: Finnel's Love Corner! See my other works there and my art!**


	2. Chapter 1  Precious Person

Chapter 1-Was ki ra hymme waats hes clyncye murfanare?=Would you, too, express your true feelings to your precious person?

**As blunt as ever**,Ellia thought to herself as she read over her assignment,**What do I have to do now? Burn a tree down with song magic and bring back it's roots?**

Ellia sighed,**When am I going to get an exciting assignment!**.She held the sheet of paper up,but was suddenly pushed before she could read anything.

"Hey watch i-",she stopped when she saw WHO pushed her.

He had blonde hair, and carried a large sword behind him,he was cute-sure he had a rather large nose-but he was cute!He had a beautiful smile,one that read 'cocky bastard' at first glance,but then at second glance turned into 'graceful and chivalrous'.Ellia sighed.

He extended his hand to Ellia,"Please, forgive me, I was in a rush!",he explained, "I'm Gallion Veldium". Any breath Ellia had left in her was gone once she'd heard his voice.

"I-I-I...uh..it's not big...d-deal!",She reached out to him. **This is it your romantic moment! Love at first sight! Go Ellie! Go!**,she told herself. Their fingers touched**,this is it the romanti-**"Get your spoiled,rich boy hands away from her!",shouted a male voice,a very familiar one at two turned to see who it was,none other than Travis Freidxeil, Ellia's partner,classmate, and childhood friend.

アルトネリコ

"You knock a poor girl down and then try to act all gentlemen like!",Travis ranted, "Well guess what?I ain't falling for that chivalry shit! Leave us alone!".

Gallion's held a bored expression for about 2 seconds and then he nodded to Ellia, "I'm terribly sorry...",he apologized, "I'm must be going now...".

"Heh! Serves you right,ya spoiled son of bitch!",Travis smirked.

"Travis you-What is wrong with you!"Ellia shouted.

"Uhh...Ellia...I",he started,"He's Gallion, Prince Gallionest Veldium! The most spoiled bastard on Ar Ciel!".

"You...you..."

アルトネリコ

Travis lay in the nurses room. The nurse,a blonde haired Reyvateil,who looked about 25,who wore a small pink nurses costume,sang her heart away, healing him.

"Is it all better,sweatie?",she asked with a seductive tone,"Your friend is already headed for the city gates,better hurry",she winked.

アルトネリコ

"And sing hymmnos Amazure.",Ellia finished reading her assignment sighed once again,**My first hymn...I hope Travis hurries...I don't need him! I can take care of myself!**

And with that in her thoughts,she was off...To the Terra Forest(テーラの森).

アルトネリコ

Travis dashed toward the city's entrance, "El! Wait!"

Ellia turned around, "What do you want!"

Travis thought for a minute,

A. "I wanted to say I'm sorry!

B. "I wanted to say you look hawt in that skirt"

***Choice A* Route**

"I wanted to say I'm sorry!",he apologized, "I didn't mean to do that!"

Ellia pretended to be mad by puffing her cheeks, and turning away sharply, "Well...alright!",she smiled.

Travis grinned, "That means I'm forgiven?"

Ellia smiled back, "You've suffered enough~"

***Choice B* Route**

"I wanted to say that you look hawt in that skirt~",he raised,then lowered his eyebrows, "Sexy~"

Ellia blushed,both flattered and pissed, "Son of bitch..."

Whack!

"Ah, shit! El! What do you want me to say!",he asked rubbing his cheek.

"How about 'Sorry for ruining your almost relationship with Gallion' or 'I didn't mean to embarrass you!',"she suggested.

Travis shrugged," Sorry~"

Ellia smirked, "That didn't sound very sincere",she walked past him, "But close enough..."

Travis crossed his arms, "What a bitch...", he whispered.

Ellia turned, "What a what?"

Travis raised his hands defensively, "What a rich-person lover!".

Ellia shrugged and Travis sighed a sigh of relief...

**-Choice _ Route over-**

The Terra Forest,one of the most vast and beautiful forest of the three forests on Ar Ciel(The other forests being the Illuminate Forest, and Weiven Woods).Terra was not only the most beautiful, but the most lurked open areas and mysterious ancient mechs from long ago lurked near grew nervous,**This is my first actual hymn...A real song,not just song magic...**

The two reached the forest with no open fields on the way posed no threat,it was the actually forest that was dangerours**.**Upon entry,the pair was attacked by wolves-not the large red wolves-the weaker mist wolves. If they were to encounter a group of red,they were dead... "Damn! Why the hell did I even mention them!",Travis thought aloud.

4 red wolves appeared, growling. largest of the group,roar a deafening roar. Ellia cover her ears with her hands.

"Hey,get ready to sing!",Travis commanded her.

Ellia nodded,opening her mouth, she began:  
_Dest,Dest,Dest,Dest!_(Destroy,Destroy,Destroy,Destroy!)

_Dest Dest,Cause,Dest!_(Destroy,Destroy,Curse,Destroy!)

_Rrha ki ga chs hymmnos mea!_(I shall concentrate on becoming a song!)

_Rrha ki ga chs hymmnos mea!_(I shall concentrate on becoming a song!)

_Chs hymmnos mea!_(I'll become a song!)

_Waath!_(Revive!)

_Dest,Dest,Dest,Dest!_(Destroy,Destroy,Destroy,Destroy!)

_Dest,Dest,Cause,Dest!_(Destroy,Destroy,Curse,Destroy!)

_Waath hymmnos mea!_ (Revive my song!)

She sang on,her magic growing stronger and original small white orb turned into multiple multicolor spheres that orbited around spheres grew large and finally...

"I must sing to the heavens!",Ellia shouted, "Ahhhh!"

Travis signaled his final command as he battled the wolves,doing little damage, but still protecting Ellia. It was a simple snap, but it mean a lot dashed off into an open field,shielding himself,he snapped.

Which meant 'release the song!'

Ellia knelt down in a praying position, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaath!".

The spheres came crashing down on the wolves, leaving nothing left but a large crater and some dust. In the middle of the crater, a grinning Travis."Good job El!"

Ellia smiled, maybe singing a hymn won't be so bad after all, she felt a wave of confidence as she followed Travis into the large ancient ruins...her time to sing was near...

What they did not notice was a man, a blonde haired man, in blue clothing and shining armor...

アルトネリコ

**I know the beginning sound's so girly and non-Ar tonelicoish. So I decided to switch to Travis' thoughts next chapter rather Ellia's. I also included choices! Ellia's song magic by the way would most likely sound like a Noriko Mitose version of Finnel's EXEC_HYMME_BATTLESPHERE/.**

** Please, review if you want! -Brought to you by Finnel's Love Corner~**


	3. Chapter 2 Revival

Chapter 2 – Wassa=Revive

"Hey,Travis",Ellia started, "Why do you think, Wart wants **ME** to sing this song?"

Travis smiled, "Because he obviously sees potential in you!".

Ellia blushed, "This is my first time singing a hymn….",she sigh, "I don't know if I'm ready…"

Travis stopped her, "Sorry, but you'd better be ready!", he pointed, "There's the hymn crystal!"

Travis took the crystal from the altar, "Ready to install it?"Travis smiled, " taught me how!".

Ellia nodded, and Travis began:

_Fou paks ra exec hymmnos Amazure_

_Was yea ra chs hymmnos yor,_

_en chsee fwal fwal yor._

_Exec drone hymmnos Amazure_

_Enter ELLIA_FEHU_TILIA_HARVESTASYA_

"Ahh…t-this feeling…",Ellia sighed.

Travis smirked, "You okay?"

Ellia put her finger up as if trying to explain herself, "I feel song…..excited..I"

Travis rolled his eyes, "That means it worked!",he threw his fist in the air, "Sing it!".

Ellia took a deep breath, "Ahh…."

_Was paks ra sonwe hymmnos mea!_

In my excitement I will sing my song!

_Was paks ra sonwe tes ar ciel!_

In my excitement I will sing to the world!

A._Shelanoir sonwe hymmnos tes ar ciel!_

Shelanoir sang to the world!

B. _Was paks ra sonwe hymmnos mea!_

I will excitedly sing my song!

A._Shelanoir sonwe walaen tes ar ciel!_

Shelanoir sang life to the world!

B. _Was paks ra sonwe hymmnos mea!_

I will excitedly sing my song!

A._Was yea ra sonwe hymmnos Shelanoir!_

I will excitedly sing Shelanoir's song!

B. _Was paks ra sonwe hymmnos mea!_Ahh-

I will excitedly sing my song!Ahh-

_Hyma! Hyma sarla mea!_

Listen! Listen to my song!

_Was yea ra chs sefanl_

I will happily become the forest

_Was yea ra chs ar ciel!_

I will happily become the planet!

Was-

**ROAR! **

"What the hell!",Travis asked excitedly.

"What is that thing!",Ellia asked stopping her song.

"It must have been woken by the song!"Travis reasoned, "Keep singing! I'll hold it off.

Travis charged toward the monster, a large mechanical wolf creature,swinging his sword.

_Was ki ra hyear!_  
Hey! Listen to me!

_Sarla mea!_

My song!

_Wassa mea,sarla mea!_

My festival, my song!

_Sarla!_

Sing!

A._Sarla mea!_

My song!

B._Sarla!_

Sing!

C. _Was paks ra sonwe hymmnos mea!_

I will excitedly sing my song!

A._Was yea ra chs hymmnos mea!_

I will happily sing my song!

B._Sarla!_

Sing!

C._Was paks ra sonwe hymmnos mea!_

I will excitedly sing my song!

A._Was yea ra chs ar ciel!_

I will happily become ar ciel!

B._Sarla!_

Sing!

C._Shelanoir sarla!_

Sing Shelanoir!

"Ahh dammit!",Travis fell to the ground and the creature lunged at him,striking him.

"Travis!",Ellia called worry.

"K-Keep singing…",Travis breathed.

"You are crazy! You get yourself killed", A voice called.

"Y-You….",Travis said through gritted teeth.

_Was yea ra chs ar ciel!_

I am ar ciel!

The song ended.

Ellia opened her eyes to see Gallion holding the creature off,protecting Travis.

"Travis!".

アルトネリコ

Travis opened his eyes to the blurred images of the nurse, Gallion, and Ellia.

"You bastard,",he seethed with anger, "You think you're better than me!"

Gallion walked out of the room,throwing his hand up, "You are welcome!".

Ellia's blood boiled, Travis…..You son of a bitch!".

Travis prepared himself for the pain that was to come.

"Ohh boy…."

アルトネリコ

Ellia and Travis entered Wart's office,before he or could say anything, Travis went off like a bomb.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell were you thinking sending Ellia to do that!".

stepped forward,placing his large hands on his shoulders, "Calm down…We….were testing you…".

Travis shoved him, "Shut the hell up!",Travis narrowed his eyes, "You bastard!"

"You fucking call that a test!",Travis questioned, "Fuck you!"

He stormed out,Ellia right behind him.

"T-Thank you Travis….",Ellia smiled.

Travis turned around blushing, "Well I…uh…."

A.I wanted to do what was right!

B.I really care about you…

**Choice A. Route**

"I wanted to do what was right…"

Ellia hugged him, "Looks like you're growing up Travis!".

Travis shook her off, "Whatever", he smirked.

They headed on smiling and joking as best friends…

**Choice **

"I really care about you…."

Ellia dived into his arms, "Thank you Travis….Thank you!",she cried.

Travis stroked her hair, "It's alright, don't cry…..I'm serious!"

"C'mon lets go see Elisa! She's probably worried!",he reasoned.

Ellia nodded,not realizing she was hugging the same guy who watched her take a bath every night, the same one who lifted her skirt every chance he , all she knew was that she was hugging he best friend….

アルトネリコ

Gallion sighed as he pushed away a yet another stack of papers, when he heard the door open.

"Yes?",he asked without looking up.

Travis stepped in, "First of all,I'm only here because Ellia requested it…",he explained, "I'm sorry for being so rude and unculture…and thanks for saving me..."

Gallion stood up and walked over to extended a hand, expecting a handshake, when he was pulled into a hug.

"It's alright! I know how much you care about Ellia",he smirked, "If you ever need my help I'll join you on you on your mission!".

"Sure you're not too busy",Travis smirked, eyeing the stack of papers.

Gallion shrugged, "I was never one for work anyway!".

アルトネリコ

Elisa smiled at her sister, "So,you like this Gallion guy?"

Ellia blushed, "I….I…."

Elisa stopped her, "You do know that he's **THE** Prince Gallionest Veldium!",she sighed, "What makes you think he'll fall for a petty little schoolgirl like **YOU**",she made sure to put extra emphasis on the 'you' part.

Ellia stretched, "I'm gonna take a walk…."

アルトネリコ

Ellia walked alone through the Terra Forest,she knew it was dangerous, but she wanted to clear her skipped along, humming a small stopped when she heard a sound.

"Hello?",she asked.

_urt ratinaa siary faur sieerr fantu naa _

_urt ratisyaan tee fee…._

The ideal world that you have told me, it is a beautiful dream

Should it not be a delusion….

Ellia followed the song's tune, "Hello?"

_fiitaal siei titaa seefaltann syii tie _

_faur siary faur tututuui…_

Let it reach us, let it echo within our souls

So please, tell me more….

Ellia stood staring,entranced by the song,at the girl with the red hair,the singing girl….

The "cowlick girl"….


End file.
